Please stay
by crowlover13
Summary: Gaara is sinking into a coma and Sakura is the medic ninja assigned to him. Can she warm Gaara's cold heart and wake him from his slumber? GaaraxSakura oneshot. First fan fic ever!


Well it's my first even fan fiction do I decided to write about my favourite (yet unbelievably doubtful) pairing. So yeah it's my first fan fiction so go easy on me please.

Obviously I don't own Gaara or Sakura otherwise I wouldn't be submitting this onto a fan fiction site

* * *

Sakura sighed. If it hadn't been Temari who requested her for the mission she probably wouldn't have come. She rarely took medic missions outside Kohana, enough people needed her there already. But it had been Temari who called upon her, and Temari being one of her closest friends she reluctantly agreed. Now she found herself in Suna holding a damp cloth to Temari's pale, red haired brother Gaara. Since shukaku was extracted Gaara's heath had plummeted. He seemed to be catching up on 18 years of insomnia all at once, and in doing so he rarely ate and had a burning fever. Sakura knew as soon as she entered his dimly lit room that she had her work cut out for her. She spent close to the entire day caring for him. Trying out various medications and chakura techniques in an attempt to bring his fever down or wake him from his seemingly endless slumber.

"How does it look?" Temari whispered when Sakura finally left his room

"Not good" she replied mildly "I've never seen anything like it, you say he's been out for four days now?"

Temari nodded "Is there anything you can do?"

"I-I don't know. I've never had to cure anything like the aftermath of a demon". Temari sighed and looked away, her eyes filled with despair.

"I'm doing all I can for him Temari"

"I know" She sighed "I'll have food brought up for you later. Kankuro said he'll unfold the sofa bed in Gaara's room for you, and I'll get you a towel, there's a shower in Gaara's un-suite"

"You really don't have to do all that, I'm used to working in a hospital you know"

"I'll do anything for you if you just save my stupid little brother" tears swelled in her eyes

"Te-temari?" She said unsurely, she never knew the sand siblings were so close, usually they were threatening to kill each other.

"I'll be fine Sakura, just go" Temari wiped away the tears with her sleeve and forced a small smile. Gaara's room was silent except for his sharp uneven breathing. She wet a sponge and wiped his brow.

'He looks like an angel' she thought to herself as she sat on a chair opposite the bed.

'**cha he looks a whole damn lot better than an angel!'** inner Sakura cried

'You've got to be kidding he's a patient, go away' outer Sakura grumbled

'**You know you think he's hot' **

'No you do'

'**Well I am you'** Inner Sakura grinned smugly

"Shut up!" Sakura accidentally cried out loud, she gasped and covered her mouth. She saw Kankuro across the room setting up the sofa bed up for her. He stopped and looked at her, raised an eyebrow yet said nothing.

"Thankyou" Sakura whispered when he was about to leave the room.

"No problem, there's a towel there and the showers through that door" he pointed just before he left the room.

'Great' she thought as she undressed to get in the shower 'Now Kankuro thinks I'm a freak'. She shivered as she entered the icy shower. Since the nights of Suna were so hot she thought a cold shower would be a good idea.

"Don't leave me!" she heard someone cry form the next room

"Shit!" she cried dashing out the shower tugging a dressing gown over her and bursting in the room. She rushed over to Gaara's side to find him tossing and turning, murmuring in his sleep, tears streaming down his face.

"Please…" he sobbed "please I'm all alone". Her heart was breaking as he thrashed around in his sleep, crying about his past. But it was progress at least. It proved that he wasn't slipping into a coma, he was just sleeping. She sighed with relief and placed a damp towel over his fore head. "Don't leave me" he whispered rolling onto his side.

"Shh" she murmured, all she could do was comfort him, so she climbed into his bed and held him. "Don't' leave me…" he whispered

"I won't, I'm here, shhh" she held him tighter as his body shook and more tears fell. She wiped them away with her thumb "I'm not going to leave you"

* * *

The night wore on and Sakura still held Gaara in her arms. His cries had become less frequent and quieter and he wasn't crying tears any more.

'This wasn't in the job description' Sakura thought to herself

'**You know your loving it'** inner Sakura grinned

'I-I am not!' she cried and pushed her inner self away. She yawned. He hadn't cried out in a while so she thought it might be a good chance to get a little sleep. She went to get up from the bed

"Why?" he whispered. She sighed, 'typical' she thought. His body began to shake and Sakura laid down and held him again.

'How long can this go on for, I'm not his mother' she thought

"I want to love" he whispered in his sleep. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she began to blush.

'Oh god why am I blushing?'

'**Because you like him' **inner Sakura said simply. This time she didn't reply.

'I'm so tired' she thought yawning 'I must stay awake'. Her heavy eye lids began to droop as she fought off sleep. Finally her spirit worn she gave into her needs, let her eyelids close and allowed her dreams to wash over her.

* * *

When Gaara woke he was surprised to find a pink haired medic ninja lying by his side, her arm draped around his waist and her head against his shoulder. He had felt some one comforting him in his sleep, he had felt there warmth, but he never expected it to be Sakura.

'What is she doing?' he asked himself

'You know your loving it' inner Gaara grinned

'Wow now there's a voice I haven't heard in a while' Outer Gaara smiled. Sakura murmured in her sleep. She tightened her grip around his waist and rubbed her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her to see she wasn't wearing anything under the bath robe. He blushed and looked away.

'**You know you want her'** inner Gaara said

'Shut up!" Outer Gaara snarled

'**So you don't demy it then?'**

'I said shut up! You're as bad as Shukaku'

'**Well if you didn't want her I guess you wouldn't be running your fingers through her hair'**

'What?!' he looked down to realise he was unconsciously running his fingers though her soft lavender scented hair. 'So what if I am?'

'**So you admit you want her?**' inner Gaara smirked

'Maybe…'

'**Are you going to take her, no one would know'**

'No!' Outer Gaara cried. There was a long pause before he whispered "She's the first person to show me kindness, I'm not going to ruin that"

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she realised in shock where she was. She went to get up but a strong arm grasped her wrist. "Don't leave me…" Gaara whispered. Sakura looked up and gasped to see his pale green eyes open staring at her, "please stay". Sakura blushed but put her head back on his shoulder and curled her hand up on his stomach. The sides of Gaara's mouth curled up into almost a smile. He tucked a fallen strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear and began stoking her hair.

"G-Gaara?" Sakura whispered unsurely, she had turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Sakura?" he asked softly "I'm sorry you can go, I don't know what came over me" he began to reluctantly push her away.

"No don't worry about it, its ok" Sakura smiled "I was just wondering...in your sleep, you said you wanted to love someone, is that true?" she asked bringing her face closer to his, close enough so they could feel there breath upon each other.

'God she smells so sweet' he thought "I don't know" he replied, a pink tint on his cheeks

"Oh" she whispered there faces almost touching "too bad" she said edging herself closer until she felt their lips brush against each other. She felt an electric jolt as she felt his soft lips against hers, but after realising he hadn't responded she pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Gaara, I don't know what came over me" she looked away, only to have him refocus her gaze by guiding her chin between his finger and thumb. She looked at him sadly with glassy eyes.

"Sakura" he whispered as he pulled her head down to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that" he lifted her chin up and kissed her, their mouths entwined in a dance of passion. She tugged gently at his hair as his hands ran down her back. When they're lips parted Sakura laid back down on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She never wanted to let go.

* * *

When Temari decided to peek into Gaara's room she never expected him to be awake, let alone making out with her nest friend. Kankuro found the whole thing very interesting

"Temari" he said

"Hn?" she turned to face him as she shut the door

"I think I'm sick too" he grinned "I need a medic ninja from Kohana" She slapped him over the head

"Brothers!" she thought "can't live with them, can't live without them"

**THE END**

* * *

I had to end with the Temari bit because I'm not a fan of soppy endings, XD. Please review, I'd like some feed back on my first fanfiction. Yeah I realise Gaara's too nice, but I wanted to make him sweet just for Sakura... 


End file.
